


Sounds Like Hell

by little_bean



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One-Shot, does this count as fluff?, i am not sure, nice heartfelt moments, post-reveal, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: Set sometime after Chloe founds out the truth about Lucifer. Upon questioning about his previous life, they come up on the topic of Hell itself.





	Sounds Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I read Paradise Lost by John Milton in high school, and absolutely loved it. Every time I watch Lucifer, I look for connections for references to the epic poem (which I have seen a couple now! But it also might be actual stuff from the Testaments also). Anyways, Milton goes pretty in depth about what Hell is really like, so I thought it would be interesting to have Lucifer describe it as such to Chloe. 
> 
> I also want more moments in the show were Lucifer just sits down and *talks* to Chloe! So I guess this is myself projecting those desires into my own work haha

It was a nice spring evening as Lucifer relaxed in his chair on the patio at Lux. Chloe sat on the edge of her seat, trying to draw in close. The wind brushed her hair from her face as she tried to close the distance between them.

Chloe stared at this man—well, not man, but being—with wonder as he described his family. Dozens of brothers and sisters, each with their own, unique personality and flaws, despite being graced with divinity. Who knew that such creatures could have such human traits? All of these children of God, still bickering like siblings fighting for the love of their parents.

But, that was sort of the point, right? That humans were created in the image of God Himself? It would only make sense that His children would have the same characteristics. In spite of Lucifer and Amenadiel’s obvious distaste in comparing themselves to humans, they were truly more similar than they cared to admit. They were all created by the all-powerful guy up there. They were all precious to Him.

Chloe fixated on Lucifer’s small lopsided smile as he reminisced about Arariel. It was something she rarely saw; actual happiness when remembering this life before his fall.

“He was always in love with the ocean. Father never let us play in it, but Arariel claimed to feel a pull to the waters. He so desperately wanted to feel the droplets fall through his fingers. But of course, we couldn’t go against Dad’s wishes. So like a good son, he ignored his feelings and simply ran off to do chores.”

Lucifer turned to look at his small fountain on the wooden balcony. It constantly made small, dripping noises that easily blended in with Lucifer’s soft tone, creating a background white sound that Chloe enjoyed. It was a simple bowl, shoved in the corner. But it was still an elegant, sparkling turquoise, with a small rise of water in the center from a spout sitting in the bowl. It rippled, gently reflecting the sunlight in glimmering tendrils.

“One time, when Arariel was gone, I went to have a chat with Dad. I tried to convince him to let Arariel visit is precious Earth once, just once, to satisfy his desires. It would only have brought him the utmost pleasure and pure joy. I would have loved to see that once, in the Silver City. It was filled with too much pride and blind devotion…” Lucifer closed his eyes. “He wouldn’t see it my way, my Dad. Claimed that even the presence of an angel on Earth could jeopardize His humans. He was placing His toy’s happiness over His own son’s. It made me so angry. But I managed to even change His mind, just a tad. I convinced Him to give Arariel control over the waters, to let him bend them to his will, instead of Dad’s. Of course, he needs to listen to His orders, and boy did it hurt to see Arariel have to summon The Flood for Dad.”

Lucifer clenched his fist, obviously in pain from that memory. Did he blame himself for making Arariel kill all those humans? Chloe didn’t know for sure, but reached out, placed her hand over Lucifer’s, trying to ground him. He seemed to relax, and continued his story.

“But I was there when Father made the announcement at the family gathering, that He was turning over the waters to Arariel. Arariel did circles in the air, he was so excited.” The small smile appeared on Lucifer’s face. “At least I left Heaven knowing I did one good deed. Of course, it wasn’t much later that I was cast to Hell, so I don’t know how much that bloody did my anyways.”

Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s hand. She knew it was hard for him to speak about this; he had always been so averse about his family before she knew the truth, and even now he only spoke about them in a couple of sentences or so. Yet tonight, he seemed open to whole stories. They transfixed Chloe, stretching her imagination, as though she was reading an Epic Fantasy novel, yet it was all _real_.

And there was always one question that tugged at her mind, whenever Lucifer turned his head, flashed his eyes. One she never dared to ask, for fear of cutting too deep into his scars. But this evening, it might be alright.

“And Hell?” Chloe began.

Lucifer turned to look at her, his eyes climbing out of their deep memories. Memories from eons ago, a distance of time Chloe could not begin to comprehend.

“What about it?” Lucifer asked. His voice lacked the usual venom it contained when his previous dwelling. That was a good sign.

Chloe swallowed, trying to contain her wariness. “What was it exactly like? You’ve never told me.”

Lucifer stared at her, surprised. Clearing his throat, he leaned further back into this chair, removing his hand from Chloe’s. He rubbed his hands down his pants as if they were sweating, which Chloe knew he didn’t. He always radiated heat, but never has he sweat before.

She leaned back as Lucifer found his voice. “Why do you even want to know?”

 _Ah_. That was the issue. He couldn’t understand why she was curious. Was it not enough that humans just had a general desire for knowledge? No, she guessed not. Good thing that was not her reason.

“That used to be your _home_ , Lucifer.”

Lucifer stayed focused on some point in sky, avoiding her eye contact.

“You lived there, Lucifer, for so long. Heaven was no longer your home, so you had to build a new one. Like you did here. I want to know more about you, to understand _you_.” She tried to stress that last note, hoping he would catch on. She knew about Lucifer Morningstar, playboy, rich club owner, civilian consultant for the LAPD. But she wanted to learn more about Lucifer, the Bringer of Light, the one that had to endure hardships she could not comprehend.

Lucifer slowly turned his head around to meet Chloe’s gaze. It was petrified, yet she saw something else there. Want. Not lust, but a longing to share with someone else what he kept hidden inside.

Something clicked inside, and his posture dropped as he submitted. “I _tried_ to make it home, at least,” he whispered. “But nothing could ever compare to the Silver City, and I knew that. Not that I wanted to remember that treacherous place, but--” he couldn’t seem to find the words. Nonetheless, Chloe understood.

Lucifer entwined his hands together. Looking at them, he asked Chloe, “Have you ever read _Paradise Lost_ by my dear friend John Milton?” Chloe gave him a look. Lucifer chuckled. “I presumed as much. Brilliant chap, if I do say so. Always stood up for what he believed in.” Chloe let him have a moment of private thought. “Anyways, in his poetry, he described what Hell was like. I don’t know how he did it, but he was astonishingly accurate. Scared even me how a mortal could depict Hell, understand its paradoxes, and serve it a decent amount of justice.”

Lucifer pulled himself out of his chair, walking up to rest his hands on his patio wall. Chloe watched him gaze up to the stars, wondering if he was looking towards the Heavens, or if Hell was that direction.

“It was terrifying,” Lucifer began, “when I was first banished there. It was just a pit of endless fire, as if it were a lake itself engulfed in flames. Yet, there was no light down there. It was perpetually dark, flickering bits of blackness here and there, casting shadows on our souls even though they brought no source of light. I think it was a cruel pun on Dad’s end, seeing as He had called me His Lightbringer before. Now, I was surrounded in dusk, with no way to illuminate the cave.

“But I was still strong. I still had my followers, the other angels that agreed with me. None of them were Archangels or even Seraphim, but they still contained divinity. So we gathered together, fumbling in the darkness. And being resourceful little creatures that we were, we utilized the materials god had literally handed us.

“Eventually, we built a whole palace, one that we could all share, as compatriots, embracing our free will in stride. None of us were happy, but we were at least satisfied a bit. And let me tell, you, detective, the palace itself was magnificent. Towering on for miles, it gave one a clear view of the destruction that surrounded us, gave the pesky mortals sent our way something to cower in fear of. I spent most of my time in there, actually. I didn’t go around handing out punishment to individual souls all my myself, I would never be able to meet with each one, they come in bundles every second. I only bothered myself with the important ones.”

Chloe slowly got up from her chair, trying not to spook the poor Devil. She quietly made her way to stand next to him. 

“So what _did_ you do with all of your time there?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Just explored, mostly. I visited different cells, trying to learn why they had been sent here instead of the other gates. Many mortals desired redemption that they offered me deals. I always told them their chance of changing dad’s mind was very slim, but they always insisted. So I collected knowledge, skills, items. And left the souls to stay in their cells while I took what I had gained back to my throne room.”

“Throne room?”

Now Lucifer’s old wicked smile returned to his scruffy face. “Of course, detective. I did tell you that one time that it had been _ages_ since I sat in a throne. That was a nice case. Enjoyed that one.” Chloe rolled her eyes, scoffing. “But that throne paled in comparison to mind. Mine was dozens of feet tall, built from the ashy stone of Hell itself, melted from the fires that constantly burned my skin. It bent in every dimension possible--” _Did he mean direction?_ Chloe thought for a split second “--and summoned the utmost fear in all of my demons when they approached it. The room itself was harmless. I displayed all the artwork, crafts, and other miscellaneous items I gathered in that room. I had everything I could possibly want. That’s where I learned how to play the piano. I daresay, while I do not miss Hell itself, I do miss that throne room.”

Chloe knocked her shoulder against Lucifer’s arm. _Damn that height difference,_ she complained in her head. “Well, I’m glad I get to see part of the product of that experience. You are really talented at the piano.”

Lucifer turned his whole body to face her. He smiled at her, with that smile he reserved only for her. The one that made her give a wide smile in return, one that made a feeling of affection creep up her legs, her spine, and into her beating heart. She reached out to touch his chest. The fabric of his suit jacket moved underneath her fingers, comforting her.

“Would you like me to play you something right now?” Lucifer asked, stepping closer to Chloe. He tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

Chloe shook her head. “No, I’m good right here.” She tried to pull him even closer, wanting to feel the comforting heat that emanated from his body.

Lucifer held her head gently with his hands, deep eyes searching her own. “How do you keep doing this?” he asked her.

“Do what, Lucifer?”

He lowered his gaze. “Keep accepting me for who I am, despite what I tell you, despite all the horrid stories that everyone has of me.”

Chloe caressed his cheek, her heart hurting for his. He was constantly in pain, always searching for answers himself, and always coming up short.

“Because, Lucifer, regardless of what you think, you will always be worth it. Worth accepting, worth listening to, worth fighting with, worth loving.”

Lucifer breathed in, as he always did whenever Chloe mentioned loving him. Like it always was a surprise to him, that someone could possibly love him. And every time, it gave Chloe a rush of excitement and sorrow to hear that inhale.

“I don’t care what stories _other_ people have of you, Lucifer,” Chloe continued. “I only care about what you show me, what I can see for myself. And I see someone who has the capacity to feel more deeply than anyone I know.” Chloe tried to convey her own feelings into her voice, dropping it a couple of steps. “Thank you for sharing your stories with me, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, rising to her tip toes.

Lucifer wrapped his hands around her waist. “For you, Chloe, always,” he returned, finally closing the distance between them for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I did some research, and Ararial is a real angel, one that apparently is in charge of the waters of the Earth. I thought it would be sweet that one of the lesser known angels was actually the one Lucifer was the most fond of.
> 
> Also, what did everyone think of Candy Morningstar? I personally loved the episode (and Candy). Gave me everything I thought it would: a shaky (but ready to be built-upon) reconciliation, a nice Douchifer moment, a good brotherly talk, a great rendition of the Bangles (that was truly amazing). 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
